Promotions
Nocturne Alley treats all active members older than a month as elders, elders as co-leaders and co-leaders as leader in terms of respect due. Nocturne Alley takes safe guarding all members very seriously and a co-leader has the authority to kick all members and elders out of the clan in succession (no timer in between). In order to safe guard its members and elders, Nocturne Alley only chooses trusted and loyal co-leaders. Furthermore, only trusted and mature members known from clan chat can become elder. This is to safe guard all regular members from being kicked for no reason. Understanding that title really means nothing in a close knit clan, the goal of Nocturne Alley is to provide a safe environment with clear rules that all may follow (rather easily). The fact that co-leaders are treated as leaders may lead to different rules through a consensus of all (co-)leaders. Remember that co-leaders are equal to the leader and have equal say (through logic) on clan matters. How to become promoted All members are encouraged to act as leaders of the clan. Through leadership our clan thrives. If you want to become a leader, act like one. Further requirements are given below. Promotion to Elder is given through trial by time, general knowledge of the game and activity in clan chat. Help your clan through suggestions for strategy and generally knowing the clan goals. Time spent in clan chat and observing is the only real way to understand our clans goals. Checking things out on this site also helps. Co-leaders are chosen from Elders through strict criteria. These include activity (dedication to the game), knowledge and experience (being able to give guidance on strategy), direct communication with (co-)leaders (through voice such as steam, text if needed and generally being able to be contacted in game chat), empowerment (acting as leader, keeping in mind the goals of the clan), selflessness (doing what it takes to help all clan members) and alignment (showing knowledge of what the clan needs). We also look at other things for Co-leaders. Namely: Activity through participation in wars, understanding War Map Strategy, researching strategies, having enough experience to suggest strategies on tough bases, making decisions for accepting new members consistently in line with leader goals and keeping any accounts leveled up for defense and war donations. Loyalty is not given as a quality because it is recognized within all our longstanding members. It is already there when we belong to a clan as great as ours. Note that many of these qualities are needed to be elder but all of them are needed to be a leader. Do not confuse the issue. Elders are to act as the right hand of the clan (acting as co-leaders) and are empowered to start acting like leaders. Co-leaders are those that leaders rely on consistently, acting as leaders to the clan and are considered the same as our clan leaders. Becoming demoted Although Nocturne Alley will keep the status of inactive members whole, active members who take their position for granted will be demoted. Once loyalty and requirements are met, it is expected for any member to "keep the faith" and the responsibilities will not change.